Jiho Park/Main
Jiho Park ''(박지호 Park Ji Ho)'' is a secondary character in Lookism. He is a student in the fashion department at J High School. He later becomes an antagonist. History He is an only child who lives with his parents. He used to be bullied by Doo Lee regularly, and he was treated like a slave. After Daniel befriended him, he stopped being bullied. Appearance Jiho is a bespectacled kid with a bowl cut and a round-baby face. He is fairly short and lacks muscles. he has dark hair and bangs on his forehead. After being put in prison, his hair was forced to be buzzed. Six months later, his hair grew till the end of his neck, just above his shoulder. his appearance in his ark has changed, he now has a fringe, and no longer wears glasses, he permanently lost his front teeth in the recent chapters. Personality Ji Ho is weak minded, easily drifted and influenced often submitting to peer pressure whenever he goes out with bad crowds as he is always trying and failing to be “cool”, to the point of doing crimes like illegal betting, underage drinking and even almost vandalizing. When he was sitting with Duke and Daniel outside of the convenience store, he started smoking to try to look cooler than them, saying that he has smoked many times, even though it was his first time. He also buys a lot of expensive brands and limited items for the same reason. He is power hungry obsessed with status which lead him to do dangerous things just for a higher status. He used to take advantage of his friendship with Daniel and Zack just to look cool in front of others and never actually reciprocated any of their friendships. He only went to them whenever he wanted help. He also looked down on people who he considered of lower status than him and sometimes even provoked them, but he always went to Daniel and his friends for protection. Ji Ho has a habit of victimizing himself and his an inferiority complex. He felt distanced from Daniel's group, but he hadn't reciprocated their friendships in the first place. He is also a very desperate person, going into various lengths to get away with his mistakes and hide his wrongdoings. He lied to the detective that he had actually pushed James Goh and Park Hyung Suk. Ji Ho later developed a habit of getting revenge which is why he attacked James Goh in the first place and pushed him and Hyung Suk out of the window, even though Hyung Suk did nothing wrong to him. At Juvenile Prison, he got influenced by another prisoner and was in solitary for so long that he became a psychopath. He developed a lust for murder and tried to kill a cell mate and his main bully at Juvenile Prison. He ended up getting into fights and making more problems so much that the authorities continually shifted his cell.Webtoon, Chapter 185 Fighting Prowess Jiho Park in highschool was almost always one of the weakest kids in class. His scrawny frame, cowardly nature and lack of skill required him to lie and bluff to get out of fights. However, after getting into prison and creating his new philosophy Jiho developed a "fighting style" similar to Eli Jang and Dominic Kim. He becomes far more determined and vicious, getting back up after taking hits from Darius Gong and Brad Lee in prison and never faltering for even a second. He also uses anything he can grab as a weapon while also using unfair tactics like biting and sneaking up on them to win. After a couple of months, Jiho became so feared in the prison that he had formed a "crew" of his own and uses his underlings to act for him out of fear. Gallery File:Ji_smoke.jpeg|Jiho Smoking File:Ji_tied_up.png|Jiho being tied up by rope File:Ji_ho_with_gangs.jpeg|Jiho on the desktop looking up answers File:Ji_ho_zoe_and_mira.png|Jiho with Zoe and Mira File:Ji_ho_stuck_inside.png|Jiho in solitary confinement File:Ji_ho_scary.png|Jiho having a psychotic breakdown File:Ji_ho_baled.png|Jiho's last stand of killing intention. Trivia * He doesn't wear underwear.Webtoon, Chapter 110 * His number in prison was 6618.Webtoon, Chapter 184 * In prison, Jake Kim would bet on Jiho winning whatever fight he would get himself into.Webtoon, Chapter 185 References